


滥情第二十六章

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 记得回去红心蓝手！
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 24





	滥情第二十六章

第二十六章

张九龄咽了口口水，往前近了一步，然后轻轻的吻在王九龙的脸颊上，一个吻轻轻柔柔的拂过去，像极了春日里将将出芽的新柳。他仍旧爱害羞，只要出格一点的举动都会让他红了脸。

王九龙却偏爱出格，他现在心绪如一团乱麻，方才的吻却能让他如同乱码一天的脑海得到片刻的宁静。他一把捉住亲完就想跑都张九龄，低头轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖。

方才在外面被冻到冰凉的鼻尖还没完全恢复过来，呼出来的气息倒是温热的很。王九龙轻轻露出牙齿，半带捉弄似的咬了咬那微微翘起的圆圆鼻尖。

不断靠近的人让张九龄早就忍不住闭上了自己的双眼，他不自觉的往后倾着，王九龙却牢牢的扣住他的腰不让他往后倒去。他顺着鼻尖往下，又轻轻衔住那紧紧抿着的唇瓣。

张九龄试图回应着这个吻，可是他混乱又没有章法。他伸手搂住王九龙的脖颈，倒也不逃了，只是仍旧是一种被压迫的姿态，被动的接受着这样一个吻。

这个吻接的湿漉漉的，时间短暂而又漫长。王九龙的舌舔舐过张九龄的唇瓣，又顺着那微微开启的一点缝隙挤进去，像是灵蛇一般勾住张九龄的舌，引得一起纠缠起来。

亲吻之间而发出的啧啧水声就在这片区域里面响起来，张九龄闭着的眼皮微微颤抖着，他只觉得自己周身的空气似乎都伴随着这个吻被吸进去了，他的四周只剩下了一片虚无的空旷。

空旷之外还有王九龙存在。

这存在让他感到安心。

那次醉酒之后两个人再也没有过做到最后一步，除了亲吻之外只剩了简单的抚摸，两个人都处于一种被憋坏了状态。王九龙向来是偏向于发泄情欲的，此时下身已经微微顶起一个小帐篷，强势的抵着张九龄的小腹，彰显着属于它的存在感。

他轻轻蹭了蹭张九龄只隔了一层布料的腹部，感觉到一点那个东西的温度和硬度让张九龄的脸微微红了起来。最让他自己感到羞耻的地方在于他也因为那个吻有了反应。

王九龙忽然端着张九龄的腿把他抱起来，突然间的腾空让张九龄惊呼一声，下意识的搂住了王九龙的脖子，生怕自己摔下去。王九龙掌心宽厚，牢牢的托住张九龄，那双细长的腿也就顺势圈着，直接夹到了他的腰部。

他没抱着张九龄走去熟悉的卧室，而是把他放到了客厅的沙发上。从前依偎着看电视的地方现在成了一处说不出的风月场所，躺在上面的人眼尾泛红，一双湿漉漉的眼睛就那么盯着人看，像是有一汪水泛着粼粼波光。

他扯开张九龄外面的那层裤子，也同样拉开包裹住已经微微抬头的张九龄的下体的那层内裤。小孩儿的东西也已经微微抬了头，外面阳光直接大咧咧的照进来，也照耀着他的器物。

张九龄摸摸索索的凑上来吻王九龙，断断续续的用泛着颤音的声音：“不，不要在……在这里。”

王九龙不依不饶，他接受了那个吻，却没听张九龄的话，一只手拢住张九龄的头，另一只手却不安分的伸过去，一把握住张九龄的东西反复揉搓着，一直到那柱体慢慢鼓胀起来，躺在手心里也在微微发烫。

“乖。”他凑上去，去吻张九龄的耳朵，温暖潮湿的气息喷洒过去，洒在张九龄的耳畔，“就在这里，不做到最后。”

这话是一颗定心丸，但面子皮相当薄的人眼神还是不自觉的看向窗外。他知道外面没人看他，也没人看得见他，可他能看见外面，这让他感到满满的羞耻。

情欲慢慢侵染，从下体顺着每一寸皮肤爬上，像被点燃的火一样燎过一大片的原野。被蚕食的理智摇摇欲坠，张九龄像一摊水一样化在了王九龙说掌下。

王九龙把他自己的凶悍器物也给释放出来。张九龄头一次在外面这般敞亮的情况下看王九龙的东西。那器物实在大的骇人，还未完全勃起就已经初见那吓人的尺度。王九龙一只手照顾着张九龄的东西，一只手伸过来给自己随意撸动几下，那柱体就在他的掌下慢慢的膨胀起来，成了一柄利刃，能破人肺腑。

王九龙凑过去又去吻张九龄，那挺立着的性器就那么摩擦着张九龄的小腹。他似乎没有进去的意思，并没有去开拓张九龄的小穴，只是蹭着腹部，也时不时的能蹭到一点张九龄的高昂欲望。

他伸手把张九龄扶起来面对面坐着，再以不断侵略的姿态促使张九龄用跨坐的姿势跨在他身上。两个人的东西就那么抵在一起，像两杆枪，滚烫又坚硬。

张九龄只要稍稍低头就能看见两个人的柱体顶在一起，连下腹的耻毛似乎都连接在一起去了。他不想去看，越看越觉得羞耻，只能自己凑过去吻王九龙，才好转移自己对下身的注意力。

可王九龙分明不给他机会，一只手压着张九龄的背让他靠近好去吻他，另一只手伸下去，把两个人的性器都握在掌心里一同上下撸动着。

在感受着撸动的快感的同时还能感觉到另一个滚烫事物与自己的摩擦，这种感觉实在算不上太多的美妙，却是一种别样的快感。王九龙的技术要比张九龄好太多，每撸动一次总会给张九龄一种战栗式的快感。

张九龄头抵着王九龙的肩，颤抖着想要逃离欲望深渊。但王九龙仍旧在撸动着两个人的东西，他的指尖拂过马眼处，彼此的纠缠与摩擦让顶端渗出一点透明的液体，竟也分不清到底是谁的。

张九龄呜咽一声抢先一步射出来，几股白色的热流喷洒在王九龙的腹部，有顺着腹部流下，他微微喘息着，闭着眼睛埋在王九龙肩膀上。只是微微颤抖着，王九龙能听见张九龄的喘息声。

考虑到下午可能有老师会来，所以也并不打算拖延时间线，王九龙伸手快速撸动几下自己粗大的性器，然后喷射出几股白色的灼热。热流顺着张九龄的小腹流下，随着喘息一起慢慢的流到外面去。

张九龄没忍住用手捂住了自己的脸，不去看那些泥泞的场面。王九龙从茶几上抽了几张纸下来，帮张九龄和自己把溅到身上的米白色液体给擦拭干净。

他帮张九龄把衣服穿好，又亲亲他的嘴角，伸手在浑圆的屁股上轻轻揉了一把，低声说，“好了，休息一下，等会儿吃饭去。”

张九龄软趴趴的躺在沙发上不想动，王九龙就起了身打算去厨房弄点东西吃。冰箱里都是之前去菜市场买的原材料，王九龙没有那么多的信心去把这些原材料处理好再做成能够咽下去的东西，从里面翻了半天找出来一盒速冻的水饺。

简陋的很，但是刚刚经过那么一连串的折腾，两个人都懒懒的，再简陋也就过了水一遍，确保熟了就能捞起来放在盘子里了。

一顿吃完，两人黏黏糊糊亲了一阵，又互相看了一会儿熟，就回了卧室去睡个午觉。再醒过来的时候已经是下午快三点，王九龙身边的被褥已经凉了，旁边的人早就没了影子。

他翻身下了床，张九龄也没在客厅里，就在书房里坐着。书房那边有一张小床，之前张云雷来的时候就睡在那边，现在张九龄盘着腿坐着，外面的裤子也没穿，光着两条小腿，肌肉的线条相当流畅。

张九龄手上拿了一本书，语文书他还能看得懂不少，至少是个中国人，所以基本问题不大，但是数学和英语书就基本上摸瞎的状态，他看了几页看不下去，只能放在一边晾着。

“怎么不多睡会儿？”王九龙走过去坐到他身边，床铺立刻陷下去一块儿。

张九龄往旁边挪了挪身子，空出来一大块地方给王九龙坐。王九龙凑过去看，张九龄翻书速度很快，没多久就一本书结束。

“你都记住了吗？这首古诗就一遍你就看完了？不再复习一下？”

张九龄定定的看着王九龙，然后轻轻点了点头，磕磕绊绊的把那首古诗背出来。确确实实是一遍看完的，王九龙也不得不为张九龄的记忆力而感到惊讶。

张九龄是个天才，记忆力超群，基本什么东西都是过目不忘，所以学习能力也相当强悍，这也就是为什么之前从发不出声音的小哑巴到现在磕磕绊绊说话的小结巴的变化速度如此之快的原因。

王九龙可以笃定，只要张九龄自己愿意，就没有什么他学不会的东西存在。

他定定的看着张九龄看他的模样 ，那双眼像极了水晶，透亮的澄明，能看到人的心里面去。

能透过人心外层层叠叠的屏障，窥见肮脏一面。

他凑过去想吻一吻他，也许靠的再近一点，就能抹掉他内心的惶恐不安，抹掉他的忐忑，让对面的人看不透真实的自我。

门外的门铃忽然响了一下。闭着眼睛的张九龄眼睛忽然挣开了，然后一把扯住王九龙的手。

“去，去开门，看看，是谁。”

张九龄推开他，自己把鞋穿好了，留下王九龙一个人站在原地。王九龙站在原地愣了一下，然后无奈的摇了摇头，走出门外。

tbc.


End file.
